Grail War CYOA Servant Matrix
Like in Fate/EXTRA, the Grail War CYOA will have a Matrix where details of the Servants OT encounters will be stored. This will allow their abilities and powers to be kept track of and let you narrow down their identities whilst the CYOA is going on. Player Servant Class: Caster True Name: '''Scathach '''Summoning Catalyst: '''A necklace dug up from the Isle of Skye '''Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Stats: Strength: C Endurance: C Agility: B Magical Energy: A Luck: D Noble Phantasm: A+ Class Abilities: Item Construction: A Territory Creation: A Skills: Rune Magic: A. Able to use the 18 original runes with high proficiency in combinations long since lost to modern magi. Arts of War: A+. Knowledge of the various ways of warfare, including infantry tactics, assaulting fortresses and single combat. This skill carries the benefits of the Military Tactics, Charisma and Eye of the Mind skills. Nominal knowledge includes methods of assaulting fortified positions, gaining advantages in single combat and fighting alongside armies, amongst other things. In life Scathach was unparalleled in her knowledge of combat and trained many heroes in the arts of war. Noble Phantasm (1/1 Revealed): Land of Shadows Rank: A+ Type: Reality Marble Target: Variable Range: Variable Details: An immense bounded field that summons forth the Land of the Shadows, a world that is neither in the land of the living nor the domain of the dead. It is a land where the sky is always overcast and jagged black mountains rise up high into the sky. It is the place where Scathach trained her apprentices in the ways of battle. All Noble Phantasms considered to be ‘weapons’ have their activated effects sealed. Enemy Servants Class: Saber True Name: '''Richard the Lionheart '''Summoning Catalyst: Chainmail that belonged to a Crusader Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Stats: Strength: B+ Endurance: B+ Agility: B+ Magical Energy: B Luck: A Noble Phantasm: A Class Abilities: Magic Resistance: C. Cancel spells with a chant below two verses. Cannot defend against Magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. Riding: B. Able to ride many vehicles with above average skill. However, demon and holy beast rank creatures cannot be ridden. Skills: Disengage: C. The ability to break away from combat. Bonus effect of returning battlefield conditions to what they were before the battle began. Charisma: B. Natural talent to command an army. It increases the ability of one’s army during mass combat. It is suitable for the King of a country. Divine Intervention: A+. A special skill granted to those who dedicated their lives to fighting for a higher cause. It is an absolute faith in divine providence and intercession by the powers that be on behalf of the believer. Morale checks and skill checks against Luck will always succeed for the bearer and any men under his command. Noble Phantasm (2/2 Revealed): Excalibur Simulacrum – False Sword of Victory Rank: C Type: Anti-Unit Target: 1 Unit Range: 1 – 4 Metres Details: A replica of Excalibur wielded by Richard the Lionheart. Despite being made by a master smith it possesses none of its namesake’s destructive power and is simply an exquisitely-made sword with no structural weaknesses. Richard is said to have given the sword to Tancred of Lecce in exchange for a dozen war galleys for use in the Third Crusade. Coer de Lion – Almighty King of Beasts Rank: A Type: Concept Target: Self Range: 25 Meters Details: The embodiment of the legends that Richard devoured the hearts of his enemies to strengthen himself. It is based on the concept of ‘taking the enemy’s strength and making it one’s own’. Upon activation this Noble Phantasm will begin to drain Prana from all opponents within a certain area. The drained Prana will be transferred to Richard himself, resulting in a strengthening effect where modifiers are added to every stat except Luck. Since the cost of this Noble Phantasm is very low, the effect can be maintained as long as the enemy has Prana to spare. Because this Noble Phantasm is a conceptual effect rather than a magical one it cannot be defended against with Magic Resistance. ---- Class: Lancer True Name: '''Celtchar mac Uthechar '''Summoning Catalyst: Fragment of maple wood from Ireland Alignment: Lawful Neutral Stats: Strength: B Endurance: C Agility: A Magical Energy: D Luck: E Noble Phantasm: B++ Class Abilities: Magic Resistance: B Skills: Hunter: B. Special skill that comprises all the abilities and training needed in the hunting and slaying of wild beasts. At this level it is effective even against phantasmal creatures. Independent Action: C. Capable of remaining in the world for one day without an established contract. Noble Phantasm (2/2 Revealed): Lúin Celtchair – Burning Lance of Ulster Rank: B+ Type: Anti-Unit Target: 1 Unit Range: 1 – 3 Metres Details: A massive spear with many rivets driven into its shaft. Invoking the spear’s true name causes the tip to burn with an intense heat, with the effect increasing the longer the battle continues. If the battle continues for too long, the fire will spread up the shaft and burn Celtchar to ashes. Lúin Celtchair – Burning Lance of Regicide Rank: B++ Type: Anti-Unit Target: 1 Unit Range: 1 – 50 Metres Details: A curse that brings ruin to enemies of royal descent that activates when the spear is cast. Once thrown the lance’s chance to hit is based on the fame of the royal in question – an old and famous king will be instantly slain, whilst lesser known royals may only receive heavy wounds. This technique cannot be used on those who are not of royal descent. ---- Class: Rider True Name: William Marshall Summoning Catalyst: Block of stone from a castle in Wales Alignment: Lawful Good Stats: Strength: C+ Endurance: B Agility: B Magical Energy: E Luck: A+++ Noble Phantasm: A+ Class Abilities: Magic Resistance: C. Cancel spells with a chant below two verses. Cannot defend against Magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. Riding: A. All creatures but those of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast-rank can be used as mounts. Skills: Territory Acquisition: A. Though he started out with nothing, through his own efforts the Servant acquired many lands and titles in life. Any area the Servant stays in for an extended period of time becomes his ‘territory’ and anyone with hostile intent who enters it will be detected by him and receive penalties to attack and defence. Knight of Knights: EX. A skill unique to this Servant gained due to his absolute mastery of mounted combat in the tourney. Both man and mount move as one entity and are perfectly in tune with no wasted movements or mistakes. When mounted the Strength, Agility and Endurance of this Servant are raised by one rank. Due to self-suggestion and an unerring focus on one’s opponent, all mental interference is shut out. Vitality: A. Denotes a robust constitution. The Servant was able to continue fighting at peak efficiency throughout his life and lost none of his strength or wits despite the ravages of advanced age. This Servant cannot be affected by curses that would impact his combat abilities. Noble Phantasm (2/2 Revealed): Knightly Ransom Rank: C Type: Support Target: Self Range: 1 Meter Details: Noble Phantasm based on the spoils this Servant received from defeating opponents and taking their weapons, armour and horses as his spoils. Many hundreds of such are available for use. Although they have no magical properties and are merely strong possessions, they can be useful as a means of disguising this Servant's identity. Reiterpallasch – The Melee’s Last Victor Rank: A+ Type: Anti-Army Target: 500 Units Range: 200 Meters Details: The ultimate Noble Phantasm possessed by William Marshall embodying the frantic combat of the tourney. At the invocation of the Noble Phantasm’s name Marshall’s vault is opened and every piece of equipment he possesses is summoned all at once. The weapons and armour initially revolve around him at high speeds, forming a powerful offensive barrier capable of defending against area attacks. Subsequently the wraiths of the five hundred knights he defeated in the melee and the joust are summoned and clad in their original weapons and armour. Thus armed, these knights will charge forth and engulf the battlefield in the chaotic maelstrom of the melee. Due to the fact that the wraiths make use of Marshall’s entire vault of equipment and horses he cannot use Knightly Ransom to change his equipment whilst this Noble Phantasm is in use. ---- Class: Archer True Name: '''William Tell '''Summoning Catalyst: Quarrel excavated from central Europe Alignment: Chaotic Good Stats: Strength: B Endurance: D Agility: C Magical Energy: D Luck: A+ Noble Phantasm: B+ Class Abilities: Magic Resistance: C. Cancel spells with a chant below two verses. Cannot defend against Magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals Independent Action: A. Can remain in this world for a week even after losing his Master. However, to use Noble Phantasms of great prana consumption, back up from the Master is necessary. Skills: Clairvoyance: B. Skill denoting superior visual perception. Supplement long-range aiming and increases dynamic vision. At this level it is possible to see through thin walls and concealment thaumaturgy with limited X-Ray vision. Nature of a Rebellious Spirit: A. The temperament to never remain at one location and never embrace a lord. A wandering star that does not have the capacity to be king nor is capable of finding his own king. Negates the effects of Charisma with the same rank. Riding: B. Able to ride many vehicles with above average skill. However, demon and holy beast rank creatures cannot be ridden. As a famous ship captain, Tell gains a bonus whenever maneurvering nautical vehicles. Subversive Activities: B. The talent to reduce the enemy forces in the preliminary stages, before going into battle. At this level it is possible to disable around 40% of the total military force before the enemy advances. Noble Phantasm (2/2 Revealed): Apfelschuss Rank: B+ Type: Support Target: Self Range: N/A Details: A Noble Phantasm based on William Tell’s famous moment of making an impossible shot by shooting an apple off his son’s head. A Noble Phantasm which automatically suppresses any anti-projectile abilities an enemy may have, such as Protection from Arrows, and also prevents the activation of Instinct and Eye of the Mind (False) when attacking from long range. It is a sure-hit Noble Phantasm that works by removing all distractions and hindrances that might foul a shot. Tellenplatte Rank: B Type: Support Target: Self Range: N/A Details: A Noble Phantasm based on William Tell’s daring escape from a sinking ship in a storm by leaping a great distance to the shore. Using this Noble Phantasm will allow Tell to escape from a fatal attack by twisting space and transporting himself to another, more advantageous location. However, this Noble Phantasm can only be used once. ---- Class: Berserker True Name: '''Bödvar Bjarki '''Summoning Catalyst: '''Carved figurine of a bear '''Alignment: Chaotic Mad Stats: Strength: B Endurance: B Agility: B Magical Energy: A Luck: C Noble Phantasm: B+ Class Abilities: Mad Enhancement: C. All stats except for Luck and Magic are increased by a rank, but sanity is lost. Skills: Animal Dialogue: C. The ability to communicate with animals that do not possess a language. Due to the nature of Mad Enhancement this skill cannot be used. Animism: A. A passive connection with the animal world. Bödvar was born with this skill. Those who possess this skill need not fear attacks from wild animals and the damage received by Noble Phantasms involving animal spirits will be reduced. Noble Phantasm (1/1 Revealed): Fylgja – Wrath of the Phantasmal Bear Spirit Rank: B+ Type: Anti-Army Target: 50 Units Range: Variable Details: The summoning of Bödvar’s guardian spirit in the form of a massive phantasmal bear. In the Bjarkamál Bödvar was described as falling into a trance in order to summon a massive bear to fight on behalf of King Hrólf. The bear is considered to have the same stats as Bödvar himself, apart from Strength and Endurance, which are raised by one rank. It also has the skills of ‘Magic Resistance’ at Rank C and ‘Battle Continuation’ at Rank B. Its claws are capable of harming enemy Servants. Bödvar must enter a trance in order to summon it and cannot fight alongside it. The bear inhabits a body hewn from a clump of ether, and will turn to dust when killed. Even if this happens, it can be resummoned after one day has passed. Normally this Noble Phantasm cannot be used due to Mad Enhancement, but Bödvar’s great innate skill in Animism and his Master’s preparations allow it to be activated under certain conditions. ---- Class: Assassin True Name: Summoning Catalyst: '''A mortician's needle from the Middle East '''Alignment: Lawful Evil Stats: Strength: C Endurance: C Agility: A Magical Energy: B Luck: C Noble Phantasm: A Class Abilities: Presence Concealment: A+. Erases one's presence as a Servant. Skills: Self-Modification: A. The aptitude to merge one's own flesh with body parts of others. The higher the ranking in this skill, the further away one is from being a proper hero. At this level it is possible to reattach severed limbs and even take the form of another person by attaching their flesh to one’s own body. Surgical Procedure: A. The ability to utilize medical knowledge for repair and modification purposes. Despite being several centuries out of date this Servant’s knowledge of medicine remains top-class and his techniques still work despite conventional wisdom saying they shouldn’t. At this level it is possible to resuscitate a patient from the verge of death, rearrange organs and undertake complex surgery using only simple tools. Noble Phantasm (1/1 Revealed): Zabaniya – Delusional Body Rank: A Type: Support Target: Self Range: N/A Description: Assassin’s body is a sponge that can absorb the flesh of others. This macabre ability allows Assassin to freely modify his own body however he likes. As long as his heart and brain remain intact, Assassin can remove his own limbs, rearrange his own organs within his body and even compress his skeleton without causing damage to himself. Damage to his spiritual core via limb severance is also greatly reduced. This ability can be used both defensively and for infiltration purposes.